El cumpleaños del Principe de Slytherin
by Jessie'Snape
Summary: Ha acabado la guerra, el huyo, pero esta feliz de que por fin su tortura haya acabado, pudo salvar a su padrino, y esta contento con eso, pero aun le falta algo para vivir, el dia de su cumpleaños llego, ese dia tendra el mejor regalo de su vida...


Disclaimer: Solo me pertenece la trama de la historia, como ya lo sabemos nuestra amada J.K Rowling es la dueña de Severus, Hermione y los demás personajes...  
Yo solo hago esto por diversión y por amor a Harry Potter.  
EN POCAS PALABRAS_NO ME DENUNCIEN…_

_Esta historia fue escrita para un reto en potterfics, y es el cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy, espero les guste… y a leer chicos…_

…_  
_

Mi mejor cumpleaños.

Era un día común y corriente para cualquiera, pero no para él, este era el día de su cumpleaños, y lo peor de todo es que no lo pasaría con la persona que más quería en el mundo, todo por estar huyendo, si Draco Malfoy se había enamorado. Se había enamorado de nada más y nada menos que de la sabelotodo Gryffindor, si, de Hermione Granger, el le había dicho antes de terminar la guerra que la amaba, se lo había dicho por qué no sabía si sobrevivirá a esa guerra, la recordaba ella había querido decirle algo, pero en ese momento habían atacado de nuevo a donde estaban, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos recordando todo lo que había pasado esa noche de la batalla, que no escucho los gritos de su padre.

-Draco! Que te sucede te estoy hablando desde hace rato

-Perdón, no te había escuchado

-Te buscan haya abajo

-¿Quién?

-Harry Potter

-¿QUEE?

-Si te busca

-¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?

-no lo se

-En un momento bajo

Cuando bajo, ellos lo esperaban en la sala.

-¿QUE HACEN UST…..?-pero se quedo mudo al ver a la mujer que amaba enfrente de el

-Hola-le sonrió Hermione

-Hola-respondió con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Hola Malfoy

-Hola Weasley

-¿Que tal Draco?

-Potter! Vaya ¿qué quieres?

-Bueno venimos a verte

-¿a mí? ¿Para qué Potter? ¿Cómo me encontraron?

-te hemos estado buscando estos últimos meses después de la guerra, queríamos encontrarte

-¿y eso por qué?

-Porque aparte de que cierta persona te estaba buscando, queríamos agradecerte por haber ayudado a Dumbledore a esconderse después de su supuesta muerte.

-Fue Snape, fue él el que lo hizo.

-Lo sabemos pero tú ayudaste y aparte de todo te expusiste junto con Snape a protegernos mientras estábamos buscando los horocruxes

-No tienes que mencionar Potter, simplemente ayude a mi padrino, el siempre me ha ayudado, y yo… bueno… quería retribuir todo lo que me ha dado, aparte quería ser libre, quería que ese maldito loco muriera de una vez.

-¿enserio? Wow, bueno es sorprendente oírte hablar así, pero Harry y yo, creemos que lo hiciste aparte para proteger a cierta persona-dijo ron viéndolo con una sonrisa

Draco no supo que decir

-mejor los dejamos solos para que hablen, y gracias de nuevo, desde hoy cualquier cosa que necesites estamos para ayudarte

-gracias Potter

-enserio Malfoy cualquier cosa

-gracias Weasley

-Bueno los dejamos, con permiso

Cuando se fueron hubo un poco de silencio

-Bueno y para que me querías ver

-Draco la última vez que nos vimos tu me dijiste…tu me dijiste… que me amabas

-Si se lo que te dije...

-¿y es verdad?

-Granger… -el bajo la cabeza

-Draco…me llamo Hermione no Granger

-Bueno ok Hermione

-No me has contestado

-Si

-¿si qué?

-Es verdad Hermione yo se que siempre has estado enamorada de Ronald, y no te preocupes se comprenderlo, solo quiero que seas feliz, realmente Weasley es un tonto por no ver que tiene enamorada a una mujer como tu-dijo y bajo la mirada a sus zapatos

-Draco, ¿qué estás diciendo?-pregunto un poco confusa Hermione, Draco pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de Ron.

-es enserio yo solo quiero que seas feliz con Weasley-dijo y levanto la mirada para ver esos ojos café que lo torturaban.

-Draco yo…-Hermione intentaba hablar pero Draco no la dejaba seguía hablando sin escuchar

-Si eso es lo que te hace feliz no me voy a poner en el camino

-Draco…

-te amo no sé cómo paso pero me enamore de ti paso, yo solo quiero que…-no pudo terminar por que Hermione le planto un beso mientras lo abrazaba, no se callaba y Hermione no encontró otra forma de callarlo, cuando se separo de él, Draco aun tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Yo también te amo Draco

-¿Qué… qué has dicho?- pregunto Draco un poco aturdido por el beso, todavía no se la creía, y después lo que le dijo Hermione

-Que te amo…-Draco fue ahora el que beso a Hermione y cuando se separaron solo sonrieron y se abrazaron

-Yo te amo mucho mas-le dijo Draco al oído, Hermione solo lo abrazo mas fuerte

-Bueno, cambiando tantito el tema, tengo entendido que hoy es un día especial ¿no?

- ¿Especial?-pregunto Draco con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de abrazar a Hermione por la cintura

-Si muy especial, hoy es el cumpleaños del príncipe de Slytherin ¿no?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo…?-pero no dijo nada mas, Hermione le puso un dedo en los labios

-Un pajarito me lo dijo, tú no digas nada, y mejor déjame darte tu regalo de cumpleaños ¿Si?

-¿me compraste un regalo?

-si mira, tengo entendido que te encantan las ranas de chocolate así que ten-con Hermione saco una caja de su bolsa- no es algo costoso pero es con todo mi cariño

-Gracias es lo mejor viniendo de ti, pero ¿sabes algo?

-¿Qué? ¿No te gustan?-Draco al ver la cara de preocupación de Hermione rio-¿Oye de qué te ríes?

-Nada de eso, las amo, pero lo que quería decir es que mi mejor regalo es que tú estés aquí conmigo

-Y así será para siempre, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DRACO

-Gracias-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Te amo-dijo ella acercándose a él y rodeándolo por el cuello

-Vez ese es el mejor regalo de toda mi vida, un te amo tuyo

-TE AMO-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-Y YO A TI-le sonrió y con esto se volvieron a besar, por fin estaba el con la mujer que amaba, le correspondía, jamás dejaría que la alejaran de él, definitivamente este era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, ahora todo cambiaria, era libre, sin ese loco de Voldemort en su vida, y lucharía para ser libre y sobre todo para ser feliz junto a la mujer de su vida.

Espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, sean lo que sea, yo siempre lo tomo como una crítica constructiva, espero verlos pronto…  
Pasen por mi otra historia vale… Sevmione!  
un beso y un abrazo de J'S


End file.
